


Lost in the Clouds

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Magic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Young Merlin didn’t understand about the dangers but Hunith did.





	Lost in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- cloud watching

Mum always told him his head was in the clouds. But he couldn’t help himself. The clouds, this time, were billowing white in the blue sky and just begging to be turned into the most fantastical shapes. 

Who could blame him if he gave them a nudge, made castles float over his head, butterflies flit across the heavens, cats chase unicorns? They were calling him, as much as the magic he used to shape them. 

But when Mum caught him, dragging him back into the darkness of their hut, she begged him to stop. 

Outside, the clouds turn into rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
